Love Makes It Better
by KyngOfShadows
Summary: When Regina meets the love of her life their relationship grows into something magical, but can Emma help her with all of the troubles of her family and past? Swan Queen AU, a little fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters. I hope you enjoy reading and please review!**

* * *

Regina had planned for a bad day. She had exams all week and was studying her brains out at the town's diner in Tallahassee. She was so close to getting her Master's and couldn't stand to be in the same room as her loud, obnoxious roommate. She had just sat down and gotten all of her materials splayed out on the table when a blonde about her age walked towards her in a waitress's uniform.

"Welcome to The Diner can I…" The blonde's voice trailed off as soon as she laid eyes on the remarkably beautiful brunette.

"Take my order?" Regina suggested with irritation in her voice, though she almost couldn't shake the same feeling. Almost.

"Yeah, sorry," the waitress replied. "I've been working since last night."

"Well, just a coffee for me." Regina bit on the end of her pen, already back to trying to remember what was on the page.

"Sounds good." The waitress left. Regina sighed to herself, 'More interruptions.'

* * *

Regina had stayed at The Diner for more than two hours when the waitress returned with her third cup of coffee. "Are you sure I can't get you anything else?" She asked.

"No thanks, I'm fine," the brunette replied, taking one look at the other girl before returning to her work. 'Again, that feeling…' She thought to herself. 'No. I can't. It's wrong. My mother,' she shuddered at the word, 'did not raise me to be like this.' But the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Well, since you're so tired, perhaps I could interest you in your own cup of coffee?" 'What am I doing?' She suppressed a grimace. 'Well, I could use help studying…'

The blonde grinned. "I get off in 15. How about somewhere else though."

"Sure." Regina smiled back.

"My name's Emma by the way."

"Regina." Emma walked to help another table, grinning the entire time. 'To hell with studying.' Regina packed up her things and walked out the door with Emma.


	2. Chapter 2

The two walked into a small café Emma knew of and ordered their drinks. They settled into cozy armchairs as Emma asked, "So you're in college?" When Regina replied with a nod she added, "What major?"

"Government. I'm getting my Master's. What about you?"

There was an awkward pause. "I… never really had the opportunity to go. I've been working different jobs for the past 4 years and I've been at The Diner for the past 3 months." Emma hadn't made eye contact with Regina for her entire response. Regina was surprised at the mood their conversation had taken on. "The foster system doesn't leave you with much you know…" Regina was looking at Emma with a concerned look, a slight wrinkle on her forehead.

Emma couldn't stand to see her like that. "Oh I'm sorry. That was kind of too much for a first date wasn't it?" She tried to say in a joking manner.

'Date?' Regina thought to herself, not able to keep her surprise off her face.

"Oh great," Emma groaned. Her cheeks started to turn pink at her assumption and Regina thought it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. "No- I'm sorry- I just thought-"

Regina smiled as she gazed into Emma's worried eyes. "No, it's okay. A first date." Emma smiled back and giggled. 'I can't keep this damn feeling at bay,' thought Regina, this time able to hide her inner feelings. 'But I can't ignore it any longer. Emma is something special.'

* * *

"So here's my number…" Emma wrote down her number on a napkin and handed it to Regina, their hands brushing lightly. Regina's hand tingled when she pulled away. "I had a really nice time talking to you," Emma said as they departed the café.

"Me too. I'll call you." 'What a killer smile.'

Regina had just gotten off the bus (which disgusted her) and into her thankfully empty apartment when her phone rang. As soon as she glanced at it her whole body froze. Her phone read 'Mother'. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and put on her mask of indifference as she answered. "Hello?"

"Regina darling! Why haven't you called! Punctuality is a necessary act to succeed in life and I expect you to call me when you say you will."

Regina had completely forgotten to call her mother while she was with Emma. 'Emma.' Regina's eyes widened. 'Mother CAN'T know.' Keeping her voice monotone, she replied, "I'm sorry Mother I was so busy studying it must have slipped my mind." The lie came as easily for her as telling the truth.

"That is no excuse Regina. Though I expect you are prepared? I won't accept anything short of an 'A', you know that."

"Yes Mother."

"Good. Call me when you've received it." And the line went dead.

"Thank god that's over," Regina mumbled to herself. She went upstairs and collapsed on her bed. If her mother found out she had feelings for… She couldn't go there. She wouldn't find out. Regina would make sure of it. She looked at Emma's number and started smiling without realizing it. She quickly put it in her phone and then took out her books and started studying again, letting the words take over and block out everything else.


	3. Chapter 3

'Wow.'

That was the only thing Emma Swan could fathom after meeting Regina. She had drove back to her shabby little apartment in the city and collapsed on her bed. She felt exhausted from working for so long, yet she discovered that she couldn't sleep. All that crossed her mind was Regina. From her soft brown hair to her wonderfully warm, dark eyes.

At some point, Emma drifted off into a deep sleep, only to wake up panicked at 10 until she remembered she had the day off. When her mind refused to let her go back to sleep, she showered, got dressed, and grabbed something to eat. She flipped through channels for the next hour or so until Regina, once again, returned to her mind. Upon remembering she gave her number, Emma dived for her cellphone and checked to see if anyone had called.

Nope. No messages besides the landlord telling her the payments were overdue. 'When are they not.' She thought to herself. Emma sighed. 'Come on Emma it's not like she's gonna call.' She thought as she remembered how much she had managed to embarrass herself the previous afternoon. From staring at Regina as soon as they met to stupidly assuming they were on a date. 'Just forget about her.'

But she couldn't. Emma Swan couldn't get the damned gorgeous face out of her head.

After another hour of flipping through channels and checking her phone every 5 minutes, it rang. Emma almost picked up immediately, but thought to wait a few rings so as not to seem desperate. She checked the number, didn't recognize it, and picked up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Emma?" Relief flooded through her as she recognized the almost familiar voice on the other line. "Yeah," she replied.

"It's Regina."

There was an awkward pause until Emma decided to fill it. "What's up?"

"Oh. Nothing. I'm at lunch right now and have an exam in an hour."

"Okay…" Another awkward pause. Regina hadn't crossed Emma as the 'out there' or 'dating type' so she decided to help her out. "I'm free this Thursday, what about you?"

"Yeah I'm free. Did you want to… do something?"

"Of course. I mean-" Emma was having trouble keeping her cool. "sounds good. I know a great restaurant in town."

"Okay." Yet another pause. "I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Perfect." Emma tried to contain her smile, thinking Regina could see it through the phone. "Well, by, I guess."

"Goodbye." Emma had almost hung up when she heard, "Wait Emma!"

"Yes?" She felt excited that Regina still wanted to talk to her.

"You're address."

"Oh, yeah, of course. I'll text it to you," she said, kicking herself for being so stupid.

"Ok. Goodbye." And Regina hung up.

* * *

Their second date went well with Regina picking Emma up in her car (which Emma recognized right away to be expensive) exactly at 6. The two awkwardly had nothing to talk about until Emma recognized Regina to be quite reserved and Emma started opening up. She was barely able to get much more than a 'yes' or 'no' out of her. Over all it went well though and they planned their next date.

They met twice over the next week because Regina was finally on summer break from school, but she didn't go home due to a summer semester.

Slowly Emma was able to chip away at the walls that kept Regina inside, but Emma knew that there was a lot to learn about her. By the way she glanced at kids out with their mom and dad or how she quickly said she didn't have any siblings. Obviously family wasn't a liked subject, so Emma did everything to stay away from it. She wanted Regina to like her. She wanted Regina to want to be with her. Because Emma didn't think she could stop wanting exactly that.

* * *

**Hi! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you like what you've read so far and PLEASE review! There are many more chapters to come and I hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

The only thing Regina was capable of thinking of was Emma. She couldn't wait to see her again. Regina finally finished her exams and was relieved to have a break from school, a break from her roommate, a break from her mother pestering about how her 'A' was too low.

On their 6th date, Regina invited Emma over to watch a movie. She decided Harry Potter was appropriate and told Emma to come over at 8. Emma had called later to apologize that her boss was making her work late and she couldn't be over until 10, but Regina said it was fine.

Regina was lost in her thoughts until she saw Emma's car pull down the street and the doorbell rang. She answered it. "Hey," Regina said when she saw Emma dressed in tight jeans and a black V-neck. Her breath was taken almost immediately.

"Hi." Emma smiled. The two awkwardly stood there, not knowing how to greet each other until Regina motioned for her to come in. Emma stepped in and gently wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, who was taken by surprise at the sudden display of affection. Regina returned the hug, wrapping her arms around Emma's shoulders and leaned their heads together.

Regina almost whimpered at the loss when Emma pulled back and whispered, "Hey," before pulling away completely.

"I- I have a movie." Regina managed to get out, still surprised by Emma wrapping herself around her.

"Great!" Emma smiled widely at the effect she had on Regina. Emma hadn't expected Regina's apartment to be so big. It had a cozy living room with a matching couch and armchair. Emma could see the kitchen was roomy and everything well decorated. Stairs led up to second floor, 'Bedrooms,' Emma guessed.

Regina led them over to her couch and put the movie in the DVD player and turned on the flat screen. The two sat on opposite sides of the couch as the movie started. Emma could feel Regina lace her fingers through her own. Emma smiled at her and gently rubbed her thumb over the back of Regina's hand.

About 30 minutes into the movie, Regina asked Emma if she wanted some popcorn and she replied yes. Regina made some, poured it in a bowl then sat down considerably closer to Emma than she had before.

"Thanks."

Eventually, the two ended up lying on the couch together with Regina slightly on top of Emma. Towards the end of the movie, Emma looked down to notice that Regina had fallen asleep. She was torn between whether to stay there with her (what she wanted to do) or wake up Regina (what she should do). She eventually decided to just there, not wanting to disturb Regina even though the movie ended. Emma had begun to fall asleep when Regina stirred.

"Emma? Ungh…" she groaned, sleep trying to wash her back under.

"Shhh…" Emma soothed Regina by brushing the hair out of her face. Regina turned slightly into Emma and fell asleep right in her arms, Emma soon following suit.

* * *

When Regina woke up, it took her a few minutes to understand what had happened. She felt strangely comfortable against Emma besides the crick in her neck. She looked up at the blonde who was just escaping sleep's grasp. "Hey there. Was- was this okay?" Emma asked.

"Of course." Regina smiled at Emma before she sat up and said, "I um… I had a nice time last night…" And then suddenly Emma was closer to Regina than before, her breath feeling warm and gentle against Regina's face, her lips parted slightly. Regina didn't know who leaned in first, but the distance was closed between them in a long wanted kiss. Regina pulled Emma closer, her hands finding blonde locks as Emma did the same. Finally, they had to breathe and Regina leaned her forehead against Emma's.

They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other there until Emma stood up, tried to hide her smile, and said, "Well, I gotta go." And started to walk towards the door.

"Emma?!" Regina said, taken aback. "Is that it, you're just leaving?"

"Oh yeah," Emma replied before turning around to give Regina one more taste of her lipsand once again headed for the door.

"Emma."

"I gotta go to work!" Emma shrugged and headed out the door but turned around to wink at Regina before closing the door.

Regina just stood there and laughed, the smile not leaving her face all day.


	5. Chapter 5

Almost a week had passed since the movie night and Emma had called Regina every day. There had been another movie night where Emma once again had stayed over. One day, Regina had answered the door to a hard knock and saw an exhausted looking Emma standing in her doorway.

"I've had an awful day," she sighed and immediately pressed her lips to Regina's in deep kiss. Regina was just able to kiss Emma back and successfully slam the door shut. They made out for a while after making their way to the couch, a few moans escaping both of them. Emma rested her head on Regina's shoulder. "Well it doesn't seem so awful anymore," she smirked, kissing Regina once again.

"So happy to have helped," Regina smirked, capturing Emma's lips. Then the phone rang. 'I'm not expecting any calls.' She thought and reluctantly broke away from Emma to check her phone. 'Oh no. Oh no no no.' Her mother was calling. Her face turned solemn, and Emma noticed.

"What's up?" she asked.

Regina replied "I've um- I've gotta take this- outside." And she exited her apartment to outside. She picked up the phone. "Hello mother."

"Regina! You haven't responded to any of the emails I've sent you and missed too many questions on your Government History exam! How do you think you'll succeed in life you keep failing to do the simplest of things! The course you're taking this summer is very important and I expect you to keep me updated on how you are doing. Are we clear?"

"Yes mother." Regina replied in a quiet yet sure voice.

"Finally, something penetrates that skull of yours." Her mother hung up. No 'I love you.' No 'I hope you're feeling well.' Just a dead line and a look of sorrow on Regina's face. She could usually handle what her mother threw at her, but not with Emma around and especially not with tomorrow. 'Tomorrow.' Her head throbbed with thought of it, and realized that her mother didn't even mention it. She had already forgotten. Not that Regina was surprised.

She took a moment to gather herself before walking back inside to see Emma's concerned face. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, don't worry."

"Who was that?"

"No one." Regina wouldn't look Emma in the eye.

"Hey. Everything's alright." She smiled and stroked Regina's cheek with her thumb even though she really had no idea what going on in the brunette's head.

Regina paused before speaking, "Umm… Emma? Would mind spending the night? I just…"

"Sure! No problem." Emma tried to give Regina a reassuring smile because there was obviously something troubling her and she wanted help. "Just let me get a few things from my apartment and I'll be yours."

"Thank you," Regina whispered and kissed Emma before she left. 'Ungh… Tomorrow… At least Emma will be here with me.'

* * *

**Hey there! Thank you for reading! I'm sorry this chapter was so short but the next one is going to be pretty long. What is 'tomorrow'? Hope you keep reading to find out! And thanks to those of you who reviewed, I hope others will too!**


	6. Chapter 6

Regina had been awake for almost an hour when Emma finally stirred. They were both in Regina's queen-sized bed upon Regina's request. Her bedroom was larger than the other in the house. It had a dresser and bookshelf that had a small TV resting on top. Emma awoke to see Regina curled on her side, facing Emma. "Hey there," she whispered and kissed Regina's lips, but she was unresponsive and had a sorrowful expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked. Regina just averted her gaze away. "Regina, what is it? Are you sick?" Emma continued to ask Regina when all the brunette did was slightly shake her head 'no.'

Emma was getting worried because Regina was extremely pale and looked sick to her stomach. Emma gently rubbed her upper arm. "Is there something I can do for you? Someone I can call?"

Regina was able to gather enough breath to whisper, "Graham." Emma was now extremely worried for Regina, 'God, it looks like she just walked out of hell,' She thought.

Emma reached for Regina's phone and searched for the contact 'Graham.' 'Come on, come on, come on…' she thought to herself furiously scrolling through the list of contacts. She finally found the name and dialed the number.

A male voice on the other line groaned, "Regina, I'm sorry, but, this is the earliest you've called me yet."

"Umm… Is this Graham?" Emma asked.

"Yes. And you must be Emma?"

"Yeah," Emma managed to get out, surprised he knew who she was. "Look I'm sorry to bother you but something's up with Regina and-"

Graham cut her off. "Yeah, I'll be there soon. Don't worry, I'll explain once I'm there." He hung up the phone before Emma was able to say anything else.

Emma got dressed then sat down on the bed next to Regina. She still wasn't able to get a response out of her, but started to softly stroke her side.

A few minutes later, there was a swift knock at the door and Emma raced downstairs to answer it. "Emma?" asked a tall, handsome young man who Emma guessed to be about Regina's age.

"Yeah. Come on in, but you need to tell me what's going on."

"Emma, please just let me help her first. Then I'll tell you anything you want."

Graham looks sincere so Emma sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "She's upstairs in her room." She was a little nervous, just letting him in like that, but Regina had asked for him, so she let it go. Emma followed him upstairs as he headed toward Regina's room. Graham had obviously been here before because he went straight to where Regina was. He stepped into her room and took a deep breath before slowly letting it out as he saw her pitiful form curled up on the bed. Graham laid down next to her so they were facing each other on their sides.

"Regina. I'm here now. You should really get up. Just lying here isn't good for anyone." He gently rubbed her arm but Regina merely closed her eyes and didn't respond. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Regina, I know today is hard. I know you miss him so much it makes you nauseous. But you have something- someone to live for now." He added after a moment, "I can see it in her eyes." Regina's slowly set her gaze on Emma, who was leaning against a wall with her arms crossed. She looked extremely worried as she rolled her bottom lip between her teeth in anxiousness, looking across the room.

"Come on," Graham said to Regina. "Come on." Graham got her up off the bed with his arm around her waist and her arm draped across his shoulder. He led her to the bathroom across the hallway, started the water for a shower, and shut the door behind him on the way out.

"Well, I guess you ought a know what's going on. Got any coffee?" Graham looked up at Emma.

"Yeah, sure." She led him downstairs and sat with him at the table after she fixed a pot of coffee and poured it into a mug.

Graham took a deep breath and sighed. He sipped the coffee then rubbed his hands across his face before looking Emma in the eyes and saying, "4 years ago, today, Regina's fiancé, Daniel, died."

Emma looked completely astounded but took a moment to gather her thoughts. "Fiancé? They would have been so young. Regina's never mentioned the name once."

"Yes, they were young, but it truly was love. If Regina thinks about him for more than a second, you won't be able to get through to her for the next hour. They were very close." He took a deep breath. "You see, Regina's mother can be quite tough on her, but always seemed to be easier when Daniel was around. Her mother adored him, and treated him like her own son. Regina told Daniel everything. When he died, it was like someone shattered her into pieces. It was two weeks before she said anything, a month before she even left the house."

"Oh my god… I had no idea…" Emma was suddenly taken over by complete despair. "Oh Regina…" she gasped before covering her mouth. "How- how did he-"

"Heart failure. And at such a young age too…"

They just sat there in silence for a few minutes before Emma wanted to tackle another topic. "So, you seem to know this quite well. Are you a good friend of Regina's?"

"Yeah, and probably her only. You can see socializing isn't her strong suit... But yeah. I've known Regina for a while now…"

Emma looked up and noticed smiling, almost smirking, at her. "What?" she asked defensively.

Graham laughed and shook his head. "She talks so much about you."

Emma started blushing but quickly stopped when she heard the water turn off upstairs. Emma opened her mouth to excuse herself but Graham said, "Go."

Emma hurried up the stairs and found Regina just standing in her room, already changed into clothes. Emma was astonished to see she looked completely normal despite not being able to talk just 20 minutes ago. She was dressed in her typical nice clothing and putting in earrings in front of the mirror as if she was going somewhere. "Regina? What do you think you're doing?"

Regina turned and faced Emma. "What do you mean? I need to run some errands." She said it so dead seriously Emma almost laughed, but caught herself before she did.

"Regina. You're not going anywhere. You're going to lay in bed all day and I'm going to stay with you." Emma stepped closer to her and traced circles with her fingers on Regina's arm. "You're grieving, so you should be relaxing with me all day."

Regina pursed her lips and cast her eyes downward before giving in to Emma's touch. "Fine."

"Please change into something more comfortable. I'm going to go say by to Graham, okay?" Regina nodded her head but Emma laced her fingers through Regina's and brought them up to her lips. "I'm so sorry…" she mumbled against the back of Regina's hand before kissing Regina and going back down the stairs. She turned around to look once more and saw her face was just a blank mask that wasn't capable of being washed away.

Emma went downstairs to say by to Graham. As he was walking out the door, he turned around and said, "Call me again, any time. It was nice to finally meet you. And Emma," he said because Emma was fidgeting and not looking him in the eye, "she really likes you." And he left.

Emma spent the rest of the day curled up on the bed watching TV with Regina, who refused to eat anything. It was more like Emma was watching the TV and Regina just stared off into space.

At some point later in the day, Emma could feel Regina shaking and she looked down to see Regina had started crying. "Shhh… It's gonna be okay…" Emma pulled Regina in and whispered nonsense as Regina chocked out each sob. Emma gently rubbed her upper back in-between her shoulder blades and soothed Regina's cries until nothing else came out.

* * *

**So there it is! Sorry to those of you who didn't like the change of Cora liking Daniel and Graham being Regina's good friend, but it fit the AU nicely. Thanks for reading/reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

The heat emanating from the mug was relaxing to her fingers tightly wrapped around the porcelain. A small sigh escaped her lips before she brought the coffee to her lips and felt it slide down her throat. As she put the mug down she pursed her lips and stared hard in anticipation of what was about to be said.

"You know you're going to have to talk to her about this," Graham said, staring right back at Regina with equal threat from across the small café table outside.

2 days had passed since the anniversary of Daniel's death and Regina had tried as hard as she could to pretend it had never happened. She now looked irritated, thinking Graham had understood. "No. It's not necessary."

"Regina! She's your girlfriend! It's completely necessary!" Graham looked like he was about to jump out of his seat.

Regina was taken aback at the deliberate use of the term 'girlfriend.' It had never been established between her and Emma. "I- she's not-"

"Oh come on Regina," Graham rolled his eyes. "The way she looks at you. The way you look _back_. You've been on multiple dates, for God's sake Regina she's spent the night at your_ house_. How the hell could she not be your girlfriend? She cares about you, and you have to TALK TO HER."

Regina put her head in her hand and closed her eyes, trying to not lash back at Graham. She simply said, "Whatever," gathered her things, and left.

* * *

Later that night, Regina and Emma went out to dinner and Regina's mind was never at rest. It wasn't just Graham's words about her needing to talk about Daniel, but the fact that she couldn't wrap her mind around Emma being her girlfriend. It wasn't that she didn't want her to be… she just didn't know if she was willing to let them go that far.

While they were eating, Regina was able to push down her nervousness enough to ask Emma, "So would you consider yourself my… girlfriend?"

Emma shoved a forkfull of food into her mouth. "Why do you ask?" Regina knew that look on Emma's face. The half raised eyebrow and twitching of the corner of her mouth. She was toying with her.

"Well, if we're going to continue… this," she motioned to them and the food with her hand, "then I think it needs to be established." Regina took another bite of food, anticipating Emma's response.

"Well, I suppose, maybe, I could be _considered_ your girlfriend…" She paused and looked Regina straight in the eye before adding, "If I _have _to."

Regina just stared at her with a 'What the hell is your problem' look. Emma tried to keep a straight face as she kept eating, but she wasn't very good at it. She ended up giggling and Regina couldn't help but do the same. Emma's laugh was intoxicating.

During the car ride to Emma's house, Regina was gripping the steering wheel tight as she drove, thoughts being mulled over in her head. 'Here we go,' she thought to herself. She glanced at Emma. "So umm… about the other day…"

"Regina, it's okay. I know it's hard and you don't have to talk until you're ready. I'm here for you." She smiled and rubbed Regina's thigh. Regina sighed and smiled back, glad nothing had been asked of her.

Regina dropped Emma off at her apartment because she had to work early the next day then returned to her own apartment. She put her coat and shoes away before reaching for her phone. 'Please let this be over quickly,' she thought before dialing her mother's phone number.

"Yes, Regina, what is it?"

"I was just calling like you had asked Mother."

"Well it's no longer necessary. I'm going to bed. Here, talk to your father."

She could hear her mother muttering and the phone being passed on. "Daddy?" she asked.

"Regina! It has seemed so long! How are you darling?"

"I'm fine Daddy, how are you?"

"Just swell really. Work has been going great and your mother has been keeping herself busy. What about you? Anything interesting going on?"

Regina paused to consider what she was about to say. "Dad, has Mother gone to bed?"

"Yes sweetie, why?"

"I want to share something with you that you have to promise me you will NEVER share with mother."

"Of course Regina, what is it?"

"Well, there's this girl…" and Regina went on to tell her father about Emma, excited she was able to confide in him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long for this update! But thanks to those of you who are following along with this and ****I love hearing back from you guys! **I warn you, this chapter is FLUFFY, but fun; hope you enjoy!

* * *

Regina was over at Emma's apartment (which was quite small) because the blonde insisted upon making them dinner. "You don't have to do this for me Emma," Regina said as she sat on a stool at the counter and watched Emma struggle over her cooking. She obviously didn't do this often. 'Or at all' she thought.

"I want to cook for you! Is that such a prob-" Emma leaped for the stove as the food in the pan caught fire. She quickly put it out, then threw her head back with a groan, as she had just ruined what was supposed to be a romantic dinner for the two. She turned and looked at Regina who evidently had a hand covering her mouth, trying to conceal a smile.

Emma pouted. "Chinese?" Regina nodded with lips pressed together so as not to grin and burst out laughing. But it didn't work well at all and she had to put her hands on the counter to steady herself until she saw Emma standing there, pouting.

Regina stood up and walked around the counter towards Emma. "Aww. Better luck next time," she teased while wrapping her arms around Emma's waist from behind and rested her chin on Emma's shoulder. Emma sighed and rested her arms on top of Regina's and leaned their heads together. They relished in the moment together before Emma turned around, still in Regina's arms, and gazed into her girlfriend's eyes. She leaned in and kissed her fully on the lips, making a small moan come from the brunette's throat.

Emma grinned. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

Emma sneezed making Regina flinch and held it away from her, even though the blonde was nowhere near her. "Are you sure you don't want me to come over?" Regina asked, worry in her voice.

"No Regina," Emma replied in a congested voice. "Besides, you start your summer class tomorrow. I don't wanna get you-" Emma sneezed again. "Sick," she managed to get out before she started coughing into the phone.

"Emma, please-"

"No."

Regina sighed, "Fine, but I'll be calling to check up on you. Make some soup. Do you know how?"

"Oh come on. Just because I can't make a 5 star, let alone a 3 star meal, doesn't mean I don't know how to make some soup."

Regina laughed. Emma loved her laugh so much. "I love you Ms. Swan."

"I love you too. And don't worry too much, it's just a cold."

"Alright. Goodby."

"By." Regina hung up the phone and leaned back on her couch. Her roommate that stayed with her the past year had called just an hour ago to say she wouldn't be returning. 'What if Emma…' Regina sighed but put the thought somewhere else in her mind because she needed to get ready for tomorrow.

* * *

Regina's first day in her new class had gone well, her teacher seeming to like her immediately. Emma had finally gotten over her bad cold and was over at Regina's house after a long day at work.

Regina was working at the table while Emma splayed out on the couch furiously flipping through channels, muttering to herself. Regina noticed the troubled expression on her face. "Emma, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." Emma grimaced.

"Emma, something's troubling you." Regina walked over and sat next to her on the couch and started rubbing her thigh. "What's wrong?"

Emma took a deep breath and muted the TV. "My landlord came over last night and… he said if I didn't come up with the last 2 months rent I had to be gone by the end of the week."

Regina's mouth was open in shock. "Emma, why didn't you tell me any of this before? 2 months…"

"It's not your problem I have no money."

Regina sighed, "Let me help you, how much do you owe?"

"No. You see, this is exactly what I thought you would do. I don't want your help Regina. I need to make it on my own…" she trailed off, not remembering a time when she wasn't alone.

"Emma-"

"I said no Regina. Let it go," she practically shouted, mad about Regina not understanding, mad about her stupid low pay check, mad about her stupid parents that couldn't help her out at a time like this.

Stupid parents that she didn't have.

Regina was slightly offended at Emma's comments, but more confused about why Emma refused to let her help. "Ok," she whispered. Her mind was whirring of how to draw her last card without pushing Emma away. She didn't even know if they were ready for it.

'No. Of course we are. I love her.'

"Move in with me."

"What?" Emma was surprised when the words came out of her mouth.

But Regina nodded like she wasn't just reassuring Emma, but also herself. "Move in with me," she stated again.

"Regina-"

"I'm not just saying this now. My roommate called last week to say she isn't coming back this year. I haven't stopped thinking about being with you since."

Emma wouldn't look Regina in the eye. "I won't let you change your life for me Regina." Regina let out a laugh, making Emma increasingly frustrated. "What?!"

"Sometimes you can be so stupid." Emma nearly stood up and left but the smile on Regina's face made her stay. "Emma," Regina rested her hands on Emma's shoulders, "I love you. I want to help you because I love you. I want you to move in because I love you."

"Regina I can't-"

"How many different ways do I have to say it? I want to live in the same house as you, Emma Swan."

Emma stared at Regina for a few moments before throwing her arms around Regina's neck. "Thank you," She whispered.

Regina kissed Emma and smiled gently at the silent tears running down the other's face. "There's nothing to thank me for. We are living together because we want to, not because you don't have anywhere else to go."

The two stayed next to each other for the rest of the night, Emma molded right into Regina's side in her new home.


	9. Chapter 9

It only took a day to move Emma's things to Regina's apartment because she didn't have many. Regina knew Emma came from the foster system and a really rough childhood, but didn't push her to talk about it. Emma didn't like to dwell on her past and Regina didn't like to make her unhappy.

A few nights after Emma moved in, she fell asleep before Regina. Regina looked at Emma, thinking how beautiful she looked under the luxury of sleep. Regina tucked a piece of hair out of Emma's face. She thought, 'I hope you never leave my side…'

* * *

'_No. No no no no no,' Regina thought. Her breathe became labored and she put her hands on the back of a chair to steady herself. She felt like she was going to pass out. Her mother just stood there with a blank expression on her face._

"_Can- can we go- can we see him?" Regina managed to stutter out._

_The doctor rested a hand on her back, "Yes." The doctor led them to the room where Daniel was laying in his hospital bed._

"_Hey," he said, a weak smile spread on his face._

"_Daniel, your parents said they're on the next flight in," the doctor stated before leaving the room._

"_Oh Danny…" Regina's father said._

"_It's alright, it's gonna be okay." Daniel tried to reassure them._

"_Daniel, darling, can we get you anything?" Her mother asked, that sickly sweet smile that Regina hated so much was plastered across her face, like there wasn't anything wrong. Like Daniel wasn't about to die from heart failure._

"_Just some food is fine. Thank you."_

"_Of course Daniel," she said, dragging Regina's father with her to the cafeteria._

_As the two left the room, Regina was left standing in the doorway just staring at Daniel. He looked up to his fiancée. "Gina, come here," he said. _

_Regina couldn't hold back her sobs any longer as she made her way to Daniel. "I can't lose you Daniel- I can't."_

"_Hey… Shhh… It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay…" Daniel wrapped his arms around Regina as she joined him in his bed, and held her close as she cried into his shoulder._

"_No it won't. I can't live without you…"_

"_Gina, look at me." Regina looked up at Daniel through soaked eyes. "I love you. I love you so much. Never forget that. No matter what she says about you, you are a wonderful, beautiful person. And I love you." He placed a kiss on her lips as his eyes slowly closed, as the beeping on the monitor reached Regina's ears._

_Nurses flooded into the room as one ripped Regina away from Daniels weak arms. She tried desperately to get back to him, to get back her lover. "No! No! Daniel! No…"_

"Regina. Regina! Please Regina wake up…" Emma was trying desperately to wake Regina up out of some terrible nightmare she was having. Regina was sobbing hard and Emma didn't know what to do but hold her tight and try to soothe her. Regina held on to Emma, afraid that she might leave somehow, just disappear out of her arms. She clung to Emma as soothing and reassuring hands stroked her back until she passed out from crying for so long.

* * *

Regina woke up with a start in the morning and immediately sat up in bed. Emma woke up next to her. She smiled softly, "Hey Gina."

Regina flinched at the name. 'I haven't heard that name since…' "It was Daniel, last night, wasn't it?" Emma asked while stroking Regina's back calmly.

Regina nodded and laid her head down on Emma's chest. "I love you so much. I hope you never leave," she whispered, wrapping her arms around Emma's waist.

Emma too wrapped her arms around Regina. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter is a bit shorter, I know. But hopefully it was a good one! Remember, I love hearing back from all my readers so feel free to review! Thanks to you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter super fluffy, but it's pretty fun. I guess some people out there actually like this story and I thank all of you for your support and reviews. Suggestions and constructive criticism are entirely welcome.**

**~The Kyng**

* * *

Regina was snuggled close to Emma as they watched the TV from their bed. Emma's stomach growled loudly as she said, "I'm kinda hungry, how about you?"

"Yeah, definitely. I'll order pizza, but my phone's downstairs."

"Awwww…" Emma pouted as all of the heat left her body along with Regina. Regina leaned back down and kissed Emma deeply. "You're so adorable when you pout," she said, making Emma pout more and getting a laugh out of Regina.

Downstairs, Regina was about to dial the number to order when the phone rang. She picked it up without checking the number, her voice stiff, "Hello?"

"Relax Regina, I'm not your mom," Graham teased on the other line.

"Oh, Graham, thank god it's you."

"Yeah, I'm amazing, I know. So how's the girl going?"

Regina blushed at the comment but went along with Graham, "She's going great actually… Hey, are you doing anything this Friday?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Good. I want to go see a movie with you and Emma then the bar."

"Sounds awesome, I'll be there. But I'm not watching some stupid chick flick."

"Don't worry, I don't think Emma would either." They both laughed at the thought. "Talk to you later Graham."

"Ok. By."

Regina smiled at the thought of being with the two people she was closest to as she yelled up the stairs, "Do you want veggie?"

"What is your problem?! No way!" Regina knew Emma hated vegetables with a passion, but wanted to hear the protest. As her grin took up her whole face, she ordered the pizza.

* * *

Regina and Emma met Graham outside of the movie theater. Graham already had to tickets to see Skyfall so that the couple couldn't convince him to see anything but. Regina linked her arm Emma's and rested her head on her shoulder as they waited in line to get popcorn and a soda.

They sat down in their seats, Graham first then Regina then Emma. As the movie began, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's like a cliché boyfriend and received an eye roll from Graham. "Oh dear god…" he muttered under his breath.

The two started kissing at one point and Graham couldn't help but lightly tell them to shut up and watch the movie. Regina had smiled and Emma blushed as the two resorted to holding hands.

After the movie was over, Regina drove her and Emma to the bar with Graham following close behind in his own car. "There'll be no getting drunk on me tonight Ms. Swan or I will personally make sure you don't get home," Regina scolded, remembering the night she had to drag Emma home from a party and throw her in the shower.

"Aye-aye captain!" Emma joked, saluting to her girlfriend as Regina rolled her eyes. "Smartass."

After they parked, the three went inside and took a seat and ordered a round of beers. "So Graham," Emma asked, "how's work been?"

"Well, it's alright." The bartender handed out their beers. "Pretty boring actually. You don't do much on patrol, but I at least have my own patrol car."

"Oh, that's good," Emma replied and took a sip from her beer. "Nothing ever happens at a diner. They _suck_."

"You should really find another job," Regina piped in. She was concerned Emma was working too hard for what she was getting paid.

"Regina, I can't find a job anywhere else. I don't have credentials for anything; no one wants to hire me." Emma said shaking her head, requiring another swig from her beer.

"Well actually, I might be able to hook you up with something at the station," Graham said, drinking from his bottle. "They're always needing people for something, though I warn you, it may be the coffee cart."

"Really?" Emma's face lit up. "That would be- that would be awesome Graham, I'll take anything, thank you."

"That's great Emma," Regina said, sipping her beer as she leaned her head against Emma's. She was having such a great time tonight with the woman girl she loved and her best friend.

That was, until her phone buzzed.


End file.
